


Love Prevails (Tumblr Ask Box fics)

by Ethyr



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), One-Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, mult one-shots, swift and melog are bastards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethyr/pseuds/Ethyr
Summary: Collection of one-shots from my ask box on Tumblr! Mostly Catradora for now. Will add more relationships and tags as I add more fics.You can also comment an F/F prompt on here!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 32





	Love Prevails (Tumblr Ask Box fics)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! First fic in a while. Here's the prompt given to me;
> 
> Swift Wind and Melog almost instantly develop a fierce rivalry over who has the superior emotional bond to their lesbian (Swift Wind can understand Melog, because magic or something). Adora and Catra find it funny until the two animals start getting... loud with the couple's feelings.

A few days after the great battle, Glimmer had the idea of gathering everyone for a simple picnic outside the castle. It was a beautiful day, with more vegetation than Adora had seen before. The blonde looked next to her at Catra who was holding her hand as she talked to Bow. 

Adora noticed from the side of her eye that Swifty and Melog seemed to be playing around.

Meanwhile....

Melog walked around Swift Wind, gauging the mighty steed. “I would have never thought you could understand me,” he purred, taking a glance at Catra who waved at him. 

Swifty huffed, puffing out his chest. “Of course! We’re magic!”

“Although I doubt your connection to Adora is as strong as mine,” Melog insisted. He sat down next to the stead, looking at the pair who seemed to be very obviously flirting.

This offended Swfty greatly. He shook his head. “Nonsense! I can know what Adora’s feeling! I don’t know what you can do. What? Stay invisible?” Swifty scoffed.

Melog growled lowly. “My connection to Catra is deep. I know what she’s feeling.” The big cat shook his glowing mane, looking at Catra with intensity. “Like now, she’s thinking about how much she wants to kiss Adora.” 

Catra and Adora were laughing as they heard Swifty and watched Melog’s reaction. 

“Aren’t they adorable? Look, they already have a rivalry like we used to,” Adora said, leaning towards Catra who laughed at the notion.

“Yeah, haven’t seen Melog with such a ruffled mane in a while-”

“Yeah? And all Adora wants is to pin Catra to a wall as She-Ra!” Came Swifty’s booming voice. It garnered attention from the other Princesses present, while it made Adora blush a deep crimson. What were those two talking about?

Catra took it better, she simply laughed and bumped into Adora. “Mighty She-Ra wants to pin me, huh?” She whispered in Adora’s ear.

Melog huffed. “I see. Catra would very much like that,” he insisted, making Catra squeak and glare at him with a blush. Sure, only she could hear what Melog was saying, but it still affected her. Poor Adora, everyone could hear Swifty.

Swifty didn’t want Melog to one-up him. “She would like that? Well, my connection is still stronger! Adora loves when Catra bites her, she’s just too scared to admit it!”

“Oh First Ones,” Adora mumbled, trying to hide her face in her hands. She could hear Glimmer snicker behind her, making Adora want to be swallowed by the Whispering Woods at that very moment. Catra didn’t seem to be having a splendid time either, trying to ignore Scorpia’s inquiries about what Swifty was saying, and what it all meant.

Melog stood, walking towards Catra to sit by her feet. “Catra loves Adora, and loves making her squirm.” He looked up at the Magicat in question, ignoring her burning gaze.

Swifty huffed again, walking towards Adora to continue this rivalry and prove he is the better magical companion. “If Catra loves making her squirm, well Adora loves it when Catra leaves hickeys on her!”

“Stop!” Adora shouted, ignoring the booming laughter coming from Bow and Glimmer behind her. 

“Oh my, Adora,” Glimmer said in between laughs. “Swifty is just throwing everything into the light. Is that what you two have been up to these past few days?”

Catra turned to glare at the young Queen before glaring at Melog. “Don’t you dare,” she seethed.

“Catra wants to be ravaged by She-”

“Stop!” Catra shouted, tackling her companion. She glared at Swifty who raised his brow.

“She wants to be what by She-Ra? Well I’ll have you know that Adora would love to-”

Adora laughed awkwardly as he put her hand over Swifty’s muzzle. She was beet red by now, ignoring everyone’s laughs and knowing gazes. “I-I,” she started but shook her head. ‘Nevermind! Swifty, we’re going to talk!” She said in a high pitched voice as she dragged him somewhere no one would hear his declarations of Adora’s feelings for Catra.

Catra picked Melog up who meowed at the princesses behind her. Of course, they couldn’t hear what he was saying but Catra could clear as day. He was tormenting her. She followed Adora to also have a talk with her companion and convince them that they indeed had the same connection and should stop their rivalry.

“Are they okay?” Perfuma asked as she approached Bow and Glimmer who were just now recovering from their laughter. 

“They’ll be fine,” Glimmer insisted. “We all know they’ve been pining for each other for a long time. Lots of repressed feelings, I’m sure,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows at Perfuma.

“But what does it all mean!” Scorpia said, raising her arms. It made Perfuma laugh softly as she patted the bigger woman’s shoulder. “Oh Scorpia.”

“Hey, they’re back,” Bow said, pointing towards a still arguing Swifty who now had Melog on his back. Although they weren’t arguing about the couple’s feelings anymore. 

“Wait, where are the lovebirds?” Came Glimmer’s voice.

Swifty sighed as he approached them. “They said they needed to talk in private,” he replied, using his wings to make the quotation marks gesture.

Bow and Glimmer looked at each other, immediately going back to their fit of laughter.

“Awe, they’re such good friends!” Came Scorpia from besides Perfuma who shook her head. Clearly there was more to teach the ex-horde soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> https://wondergoddess-danvers.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you want to send in an F/F prompt. Ignore most of links on my page, most are broken and I still haven't gotten around to fixing them.
> 
> Also please do leave a comment and let me know how I'm doing/what I can improve!


End file.
